User blog:Golurk 88/Made in China: Ao Jun, Ao Qin and Ao Guang.
Introduction This is the moment that we’ve all been waiting for. After months of rumours and hype, the PRC robots are finally here! (At least on Android). In this blog we shall be looking at these newcomers playstyle, statistics and other interesting stuffs about them. And to keep the mood relatively positive, I am going to be more or less ignoring the probably high cost of these bots! Enjoy! Note: If you think I copy-pasted the strategy sections of these bots from their actual pages, I did. The reason why is because I had written the entire strategy sections of those pages (when I copy-pasted them here). All stats are at level 8 mk1. Ao Jun The most powerful of the new PRC bots, the Ao Jun boasts 2 Heavy hardpoints, a speed of 44 km/h and 126,700 hitpoints. While it certainly has good firepower and decent mobility, it doesn’t seem like anything special, especially when considering its below-average health. However, that’s where its ability comes in: Dragon Breath. This is what it does: Ability When Dragon Breath is activated, the robot rises into the air, with increased speed (75 km/h) and stealth for 10 seconds, and can damage enemies with its built-in flamethrower. However, it is possible to manually shorten the duration and land prematurely (by pressing the ability button again). Doing so will automatically cancel the stealth and flamethrower. While in flight, the robot hovers, and cannot increase or decrease altitude. It can, however, reach a higher altitude if the ability is activated in a location higher than ground level. Also, the robot can stay stationary while in midair. The flamethrower functions much like the Ember, with 365 damage per particle, a maximum range of 350 meters and the ability to bypass both energy and physical shields, but with the added benefit of providing a DOT effect (corrosion damage) of 4% of the inflicted damage. In order for the flamethrower to be fired, the pilot must have the cross-hairs focused (aimed) on the target. This all may seem confusing, but think of Glide, Rush and Stealth combined into one ability. And the icing on the cake is that you also get an in-built flamethrower which not only bypasses physical and energy shields but also deals corrosion damage :D Just make sure you’re not on the receiving end, and you’ll be fine :P However, this is more easily said than done, and despite Ao Jun being a new addition it will start to appear as p2w, then more players acquire it. So here’s some advice if you ever see an enemy Ao Jun: Counter Tips *Use cover. This is a golden rule and is especially important here not only to avoid the Ao Jun’s firepower, but also to avoid its powerful ability. Large, thick obstacles are the best choice (e.g a building, boulder or wall) but partial cover is better than none. *If you have stealth or an ability that increases your chances of survival, use it. This may help you gain the edge or allow you to escape a no-win scenario against enemy Ao Juns. *If you have a stronger robot (e.g the Bulwark) and you’ve just seen the Ao Jun use its ability, it is best to attack directly after the ability duration when the Ao Jun is vulnerable. *Timing. In addition to the above tip, even in normal/weaker robots considering the cooldown and when the enemy Ao Jun used its ability is key, allowing you to make critical decisions as to whether to attack, flee or wait for help. Strategy ''' The Ao Jun is undoubtedly the best of the three PRC bots, possessing almost-decent health (on the low side but it’s manageable), good firepower and decent speed. All of these qualities, in conjunction with its powerful Dragon Breath ability mean that the Ao Jun is a powerful knife-fighter that can punch well above its size and should be used as one. It’s Dragon Breath ability is ideal for taking down powerful enemy bots such as the Bulgasari or even groups of enemies. Other uses include defending/taking vital beacons and areas, supporting attacking teammates or ensuring one’s survival in order to contribute more later on in the battle. The stealth effect is particularly useful for avoiding most enemy fire, although beware of splash damage weapons such as the Orkan and close-range blind firing. Even without its ability, the Ao Jun has enough firepower to hold off or even destroy more durable enemy robots such as the Leo, using its speed to circle larger enemy bots and minimise the damage it takes. Good builds include dual Avengers, Embers and Vipers. In short, the Ao Jun is a deadly threat that can take down even the most powerful enemy robots and is not to be underestimated. The last two sentences are especially important. While everything may seem great until now, there is always a catch: It costs components. It is also quite overpowered though, so watch out! Ao Guang Ao Guang can be considered as a less powerful version of the Ao Jun. With only 95,100 health at level 8, it’s rather fragile. However, it does possess decent speed of 44km/h and 3 medium weapons. It is also available for Gold as well as components, meaning that it is more affordable. '''Ability The Ao Guang's ability is named Dragon Fangs. When Dragon Fangs is activated, the robot rises into the air, with increased speed (61 km/h) and gains a 66% damage resistance from all weapon types for 10 seconds, and can damage enemies with its built-in homing missile launcher. However, it is possible to manually shorten the duration and land prematurely. Doing so will automatically cancel the damage resistance and missile. While in flight, the robot hovers, and cannot increase or decrease altitude. It can, however, reach a higher altitude if the ability is activated in a location higher than ground level. Also, the robot can stay stationary while in midair. The missile launcher functions much like the Hydra, but with a faster rate of fire (4 missiles per second), and less damage per missile (1,165 damage per missile). It can fire up to 24 missiles per activation. In order for the missile launcher to be fired, the pilot must have the cross-hairs focused (aimed) on the target. Dragon Fangs differs slightly from Dragon Breath, as you don’t get stealth or an in-built weapon that bypasses physical and energy shields. Instead you get 66% damage resistance to compensate for your weak health and a potent in-built missile launcher, although the latter can be blocked by all shields. Strategy This robot would be considered average compared to other medium robots if it wasn’t for its ability, as its mere 95,100 durability at level 8. However, its 3 medium Hardpoints and 44 km/h speed means that it has good firepower and speed. Its ability, which increases gives it extra firepower, damage resistance and better mobility is powerful enough to ensure that the Ao Guang’s playstyle centers around it. The Ao Guang possesses the ideal qualities for a fast ambush robot that can attack and disappear while sustaining minimal damage: good firepower and speed, below-average health and of course, its ability: Dragon Fangs. It is advised that pilots use Dragon Fangs in order to take on multiple enemy robots at once, more powerful enemy robots such as the Bulwark, defend or capture an important beacon or to simply ensure one’s own survival when vulnerable. This doesn’t mean that the Ao Guang is a weak target without its ability, for its 3 medium weapons are more than enough to severely damage or destroy most enemy robots of the same category. Its relatively small frame also means that it is a small target, while its speed allows it to dodge some enemy weapons. In my opinion this bot should be used as a beacon capper as well as an ambusher, as its speed and ability gives it the mobility and extra firepower in order to cap most beacons and destroy competition such as the Kumiho and Stalker. However, robots such as the Pursuer, Blitz and Haechi are formidable opponents and it is advised to either avoid them or wait for teammates. Counter Tips *Firepower. If you have enough firepower (e.g Orkan Spectre, Avenger Bulwark or similar setups) then you have a high chance of blasting enemy Ao Qins out of the sky even if it has temporary damage resistance. *Shields. The Ao Guang’s in-built missile launcher can deal substantial damage, but if you have an Ancile, Aegis or physical shield then you can easily block it and most if not all of the damage. Make sure you are aware of the Ao Guang’s actual weapons though. *Cover. If all else fails or if you are simply on low-health and have no/regenerating shields, then cover will have to do. Large, thick obstacles are preferable but little cover is better than none. *Be careful if you try to outpace enemy Ao Guangs. They are faster than most robots and unless you are using a Dash, fast/light bot or simply a robot that has a speed-enhancing ability such as Glide, you won’t be able to escape from the Ao Guang. Ao Qin The weakest (but best looking) and cheapest of the three PRC robots, the Ao Qin is most suited for knife fighting and close range fire support in low and mid leagues. It has an interesting ability and playstyle. Ability ''' The Ao Qin's ability is named Dragon Strike. When Dragon Strike is activated, the robot rises into the air, with increased speed (59 km/h) for 10 seconds, and can damage enemies with its built-in electric arc laser cannon. However, it is possible to manually shorten the duration and land prematurely. Doing so will automatically stop the flight and laser cannon. While in flight, the robot hovers, and cannot increase or decrease altitude. It can, however, reach a higher altitude if the ability is activated in a location higher than ground level. Also, the robot can stay stationary while in midair. The laser functions much like the Spark or the Scourge, with 3,400 DPS (damage per second) and a maximum the range of 600 meters. Being the energy damage type it can also bypass energy shields. In order for the laser cannon to be fired, the pilot must have the cross-hairs focused (aimed) on the target. Beware that while you have better mobility and firepower, you do not have damage resistance or stealth...you are still vulnerable to enemy fire, and once in the air make sure to keep moving to avoid sniper fire. '''Strategy This robot's strategy may be difficult to stick with, as this robot has mediocre health and firepower yet decent speed. However, using its Dragon Strike ability does give the pilot an opportunity to quickly take down an enemy robot more powerful than itself or a group of smaller enemy bots by amplifying the Ao Qin’s mobility, firepower and durability. The Ao Qin should use its ability in order to support a push or defense of a vital beacon/area, in an ambush against enemy robots (preferably with teammates) or when trying to escape/survive a confrontation that one is unlikely to win. When its ability is cooling down, the Ao Qin’s characteristics mean that it is better suited as a support knife fighter, using its speed to dodge enemy projectiles and give its teammates fire support. Circling enemy robots and sticking to cover are two tips for using the Ao Qin as well. It represents a moderate, yet substantial threat in low/mid league battles and does particularly well in small, knife fighter orientated maps such as Dead City. Counter Tips *Use cover and teammates. If you are on really low health or are using an inferior robot (e.g Vityaz) then sticking to cover and staying at a distance or with teammates is the best option...it is likely that you won’t outrun it due to its speed and ability. *Health and Firepower. If you can afford to and have a superior robot with better health and firepower (e.g Raijin), then toughing out some damage and blasting the Ao Qin out of the sky may be the Strategy for you. Make sure to watch out for potential enemy teammates though. *Shields. If you are saving your robot’s health for more powerful enemy bots then using a physical, energy or Aegis shield can help. Stealth and other abilities can also help to quickly destroy enemy Ao Qins. Overview Well, it’s been a long and slightly tedious read but I hope you guys have found it useful and will be better at using and countering these new PRC robots on the battlefield. Please comment if you have any feedback and thanks for reading! Category:Use Category:Blog posts